This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor components and methods of manufacture.
After semiconductor devices are formed in a semiconductor wafer and after the wafer is singulated into individual semiconductor substrates or dice, the dice are assembled into packaged components. A conventional assembly process includes, among other steps, mounting the die onto metal leadframes, wire bonding or tape automated bonding the die to the leadframes, and then using a high pressure transfer or injection molding compound to encapsulate or package the die, wire bonds, and leadframes. However, conventional assembly processes are expensive, complicated, and time consuming. Additionally, the conventional assembly processes produce costly leadframe scrap and encapsulant scrap. Furthermore, the conventional packaged components have poor thermal dissipation and reliability.
Accordingly, a need exists for a less complicated and lower cost method of manufacturing semiconductor components that reduces scrap, that reduces the size and weight of the package, and that improves thermal dissipation and reliability.